deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broodals Battle Royale
Broodals Battle Royale is a What-If Episode of Death Battle. Description The Broodals can all be said that they are easy to beat, but which one is the strongest? Interlude Wiz: The Broodals from Super Mario Odyssey are all unique bosses. Boomstick: They include, Rango, Harriet, Topper and Spewart. Wiz: Which of the Broodals is the strongest? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyse these combatants' weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win this Death Battle Royale! Topper Wiz: Topper is one of the 4 Members, not counting Madame Broode. Boomstick: When he's in Battle he starts by Stacking 3 Hats on his head. Wiz: These can be knocked off of Topper, but if you do knock one off it will drive around Battle Arena. Boomstick: This can make his foes take damage if they move his hats. Wiz: They can however disappear if you Jump on them. Boomstick: When he does take damage, he'll go into his hat like a turtle and move the hat around. Wiz: He'll also create a bunch of Clone hats, to distract his opponents. Boomstick: After some time Topper will come out of his hat. Wiz: You can also break these caps by just hitting them, but jumping will also work. Boomstick: Occasionally he'll jump on his belly and spin around, hitting him or his hats will hurt you when he's spinning, except if you hit it with something. Harriet Wiz: Harriet is the only female in the Broodals. Boomstick: She is also the Pyrotechnics of the Group. Wiz: She'll be able to guard normal attacks (such as throwing Cappy at her) by taking her Hat made of Steel over her face. Boomstick: To Attack her you need to use her own weapons against her, her weapons being Bombs. Wiz: You can throw these Bombs back by throwing cap back at her. Boomstick: You can't throw her Bombs back at her with your bare hands, since the bombs have spikes on them. Wiz: This can make it hard for the other Combatants to hit her. Boomstick: She can also jump into her Steel Hat, this will cause it to fly around and drop bombs on the Battlefield! Wiz: When said Bombs explode they will drop a pool of lava (For other Combatants to get hit from) behind them, just like her normal bombs. Wiz: Sometimes Hariet will take two Bombs and spin them around herself and then throwing them to hit her foes. Boomstick: You can shoot these bombs back at Hariet, but this will make the bombs spin in a circle making it possible for whoever hit the bombs to be hit in the process. Spewart Wiz: Spewart is a stocky member of the broodals, and is the group entertainer. Boomstick: In his battles he pukes up Purple Stuff around him which serves like poison to his foes. Wiz: Sometimes when doing this he'll choke on some drops of poison giving other Combatants time to hit him. Wiz: Very similar to Harriet, Spewart can go into his hat made of steel, when in his hat he hovers around the battlefield. Boomstick: When he's hovering around in his Hat he will lay his poison where ever he goes. Wiz: When he's hovering around in his whoever touches it will take damage, to avoid the hat touching you, you can knock it back with your hat or you can stop it by jumping on it. Boomstick: Sometimes when he's hit in his hat he'll drop a heart for others to heal with. Rango Wiz: Rango is a tall and lanky member of the broodals, and is the group's bouncer. Boomstick: When in fight with him he'll throw his hat at his foes with a lot of presision. Wiz: Touching his hat in this state will make you take damage, but you can still throw your hat at it to knock it upside down. Boomstick: The hat has a flower on the bottom, making it possible to jump on the hat and gain some distance from Rango. Wiz: Also when he throws his hat he reveals his weak point, just like any other Broodals, it's his head. Wiz: Sometimes Rango will zone out and be confused. Boomstick: This can make a good time to counterattack. Wiz: Sometimes Rango will go into his hat and start jumping around, if Rango lands on a Combatant when he's jumping, they'll be hurt. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Royale (Cue to The Broodals' Airship) Topper: Sorry, you're to late we already got the- Harriet: Hey! This was supposed to be my Battle! Rango: No, it was supposed to be mine! Spewart: No, it was my battle! Cappy: Come on Mario! Let's get out of here! Mario: Mmm Hmm FIGHT! (Cue to Broodals Battle) Harriet throws a bomb at spewart, he shoots poison at it, but to no avail, he gets hit by the bomb. Harriet giggles at Spewart, but only to be knocked into the Poison by Rango's Hat. Rango: Hyuk! But right before Harriet hits the poison she goes into her hat. She flies right pass Rango and lands a bomb on him. Rango: Ohhh.... Right after Harriet lands, she gets hit by one of Topper's hats. Harriet throws a bomb at Topper, but he's quick to avoid it. Back at Spewart and Rango, Spewart jumps up from the poison and jumps into his hat, he hovers over Rango, getting poison on him. Rango: Hyuk... K.O! Right as Spewart lands he gets accidentally hit by one of Topper's hats. Spewart: Augh! Harriet quickly turns and throws a bomb at Spewart, but he rolls to the side and avoids it. Harriet then turns back, only to realize that Topper has jumped down and almost started spinning on the ground. Harriet reacts quickly but doesn't get out in time. Harriet: AHHH!!! She lands on Spewart knocking him out. Spewart: Ouch... K.O! Topper runs up to Harriet, who is now knocked out, right before Topper reaches Harriet she stands up. Topper throws one of his hats at Harriet, she guards it with her Metal Hat, then she throws a bomb at Topper. Topper directly dodges, he throws one of his hats, Harriet throws a bomb and explodes the hat in mid-air. Topper then jumps down on his belly and starts spinning, Harriet dodges, but she lands on her head. Harriet: Augh... Topper starts to sprint up to Harriet and when he reaches her he throws one of his hats at her, and directly after throwing it, Topper jumps on his belly and spins around, hitting Harriet. Harriet: Wah... K.O! Then Mario and Cappy walks back to the arena. Cappy: Did we win? Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! who knew rabbits could fight like that! Wiz: Topper managed to outsmart Harriet with his attacks. Wiz: Both Topper and Harriet had very equal power, it was close to being a tie between the two. Boomstick: But Topper won it out in the end! Wiz: The Winner is Topper. Poll Who do you think will win? Topper Hariet Spewart Rango Who do you want to win? Topper Hariet Spewart Rango Category:Battle Royales Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Mario Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles